


Mango Night

by peculiairyties (ItsAiryBro)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Food Sex, I'm sorry Mango, Other, fruit fucking, i'm sorry everyone, i'm sorry god, not in the way you would appreciate, or condone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/pseuds/peculiairyties
Summary: Don't read thisFor real tho, Matsukawa fucks a mango and loves it. Don't read it. Or read if you want. I dunno. Either way don't come for me.





	Mango Night

**Author's Note:**

> There's Oikawa/Papaya and Makki/Iwaizumi/Dragonfruit, so I wrote Mattsun/Mango so he wouldn't be the only Seijoh third year that hasn't fucked a fruit.

When Issei returned home from practice, it was already 7 pm, and the sun was just beginning to go down in the sky. No one was home, so he headed to the kitchen to make himself some food to eat.

As he was eating the last of his panini, he noticed there was a fruit bowl on the kitchen counter, filled with mangoes.

Issei  _ loved _ mangoes. The golden hue, the juicy, sweet burst of flavor oh his tongue, the satisfaction that came with sucking the pulp off the seed. It was a profound feeling.

He decided to take one to his room to eat while he watched some volleyball videos. He grabbed a knife and one beautiful, perfectly formed, golden mango, and made his way upstairs.

He set up his computer and pulled up the match he wanted. Once the video was up, he picked up the mango and pressed it to his nose, inhaling the sweet, slightly musky scent that came with a beautifully ripened fruit.

His family didn't buy them very often so Issei was determined to savor the occasion.

As he watched the game, he gently massaged the mango to make the fruit a little softer, for optimal juicy enjoyment. Then he cleanly cut it in three parts.

Issei licked his lips, almost drooling at the thought of the soon to come bliss. He picked up the smaller piece and bit into it, letting out a small huff of breath through his nose when the sweet pulp made contact with his tongue, filling his mouth with pure unadulterated deliciousness.

The taste was delightfully sweet, almost overbearingly so, but cut through with a subtle tangy flavour that made his squeeze his eyes closed. It was like an orgasm for his mouth.

He scraped the pulp off with his teeth until there was not a single fibre of flesh left on the peel.

The match had been long forgotten.

He reached for the other half of the fruit, intending to keep the seed for last, but an idea popped into his head, and he paused.

It was not a very good idea. It was, actually, a horrible idea.

But fuck it, Issei was going to do it anyway. No one was at home, and Issei wanted to be adventurous.

He pulled his dick out of his pants.

He picked up the seed with one hand, and the remaining half of the mango with the other. While he sucked the pulp off the seed, he wrapped the other half around his dick, and slowly stroked himself with it.

Issei shuddered. It was so squishy and soft, but the drag of the slightly fibrous pulp against his sensitive skin was a strange but pleasurable experience.

Strangely enough though, it was the taste of the mango that really made him hard.

Issei continued sucking the seed clean while he methodically pumped himself with the fruit. It was a surreal experience, but it felt so damn  _ good _ . Issei was floating in a mango flavoured, mango scented euphoria. It was  _ amazing _ , and Issei couldn't get enough. He started panting as he came closer to the edge. Juice was dripping down his dick and thighs, and his crotch in general was a mess, but Issei wasn't able to think about anything except how good it felt in his mouth and on his dick.

When he finally worked himself over the edge, Issei sucked on the seed to muffle his hoarse groan. He took a few steadying breaths before he resumed lazily sucking on the seed, and looked down to see splashes of his cum on the golden yellow peel.

He grinned to himself.

Issei  _ really _ loved mangoes.


End file.
